The Power From Deep Within
by Zero282360
Summary: This story is about a short little man named Zero. and his adventure in saving the planet along with his friends. enjoy. The main characters ARE Zero, Aero, Naijin, Korrina, Ace, Ruga and Hiro(Soon to be released :). Welp. technically I just did this cause I wanted to. welp. thanks if you are gonna read it anway.
1. 1 The Hidden Force

I created this, and is still ongoing. Give me reviews if you want, so I find the motive to make more chapters than how i planned. WARNING!! THIS FIC HAS STRONG LANGUAGE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED.

Chapter 1. "The Hidden Force"

 **There** was a little lazy 12 yr old boy who's name is Zero. Even though he was lazy, he was smart. He was a short guy. People often laugh at his size for a 7th grader. But he didn't care at all, all he did was backfire with his insults. Like, one time, Someone told him that he should go back to 2nd grade. Zero quickly thought of something, and quickly spat it out. "I see that's coming straight from a person who gets bad grades. wanna know something else that's tiny? your mind." and he was speechless.

 _Immediately, he struck zero with a punch._

Zero automatically caught his hand, jumped and kicked him, knocking him out.

 ** _Then, everyone left._**

The man was left flinching continuously.

Suddenly, A mysterious boy came out. His name was **Aerø**

He walked away silently without saying anything.

then a martial arts kid went ahead and tried to punch him, the punch was powerful.

 **BUT. ** Aero was left unscathed. he didn't even flinch!

Zero liked fights. he knew that Aero would be a challenging time.

 _As Zero walked over to Aero, many people were thinking what he'd do._

 _After Zero asks aero to a challenge, People started gathering. They had no idea who will win._

The fight begins.

 _Zero swiftly hit aero in the shoulder, with Aero blocking it. Then Zero took his other and took aero's arm that blocked his attack and threw him to his left. aero rolls as he gets unhanded. he then smirks with an evil look._

 _as he went closer, [ **You are now being narrated as zerø**.] I see dust particles on his right hand. they slowly form to make a blade. colored blue. it seemed he used his aura. I become even more wary when.. Aero swiftly dashed to my back, and attempted hitting me with his aura blade. Suddenly the teacher came to the field flinching and distracting me. then aero, lost his focus on his aura blade, and immediately punched me knocking me out._

"Damn. I get too distracted..." I said. Aero gives me an indifferent face. I said "GG" without him replying.

I then go home. on my way home while texting my friend, Someone lures me to him, telling me that he wants to share a secret, I follow, relaxed, "oh what will happen, or what does he want." He then pulls out a knife, and shows a friend of mine held as hostage, she was tied to a chair, with duct tape on her mouth. I then got furious, and threaten him. "Hey Shithead. do you have any idea on what you think you're Fucking.. **DOING?** " I say angrily. he then smiles at me, and asks me, "give me the phone, or your friend here, gets, _his body in my hands. heh heh heh"_ Then I get even more angry. I threatened him again, with my rage, my hand is cloaked in a mostly yellow, and a small amount of green color trail. I swiftly move to his back, and move the chair away from him. He then Sees me cloaked with a glowing mysterious blue green right eye. I immediately punch him in rage. sending him to a near death state. The glow in my eye and the trail of aura cloaking my hand was gone. I was left, confused. I released my friend from her hostage state. After I ask her, 'Hey sasha', she responds "what?" I say "Nothing. just that that guy was sasha bitch." Still wondering, about Just what happened. Lost in thought, I went to my dorm, with my roommate. I then gradually fall asleep, I then had a dream, some mythical shaped like being, warning me. "They are coming" The threat from a distant universe, The Uprising are coming to steal life from your earth.

 **Well, what did you think about the first chapter? Do you think I should increase the length of one chapter? Let me know, and what do you want to see next? after this fic? it's original at least, I got inspired alot. From fairy tale to pokemon to dragon ball to bleach. Aaaaand I'm finally making an original story! Yes I know, I'm the main character. this was** **really fun. Aight, bai.** **P.S. thanks for reading.**


	2. 2 New Student

I created this, and is still ongoing. Give me reviews if you want, so I find the motive to make more chapters than how i planned. WARNING!! THIS FIC HAS STRONG LANGUAGE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED.

Chapter 2. "New student"

 ** _It was just another awful, regular day of school, then._**

 _The teacher exclaimed, "This is a new transfer student!"_

 _Then a boy comes, with a scar on his face. looking serious._

' _His name is Ace!_ '

 _The teacher heard of an emergency and immediately left_

 _Ace_ _shouts_ , "OI! CAN ANYONE OF YOU HELP ME WITH MY GRAND ENTRANCE? I'M GONNA KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IF YOU DON'T. IM GOING TO USE MY STRENGTH ON ALL OF YOU! SO WOULD ANY OF YOU DO IT!?

 _A classmate says,_ **"I'll do it!"**

 _I then say_ "don't."

If he's going to beat us up, I'll let him prove it.

I then say "Hey, Ace." let's see if you can "Ace" against me in a fight.

He teases me and says "OH MY GOD. he laughs. YOU ARE AN IDIOT TO WANT TO FACE ME."

I then taunt him with my fingers telling him to come here.

He then strikes a punch, I realize that he's pretty fast. but he's still too slow. I dash to the right and try to sweep kick him. he jumps and kicks like a sledgehammer and breaks the floor. He then went for a roundhouse kick forcing me to duck. Then I jump and sledgehammer him to the floor. He wasn't able to evade or block it then breaks his own back. Then i said "Where did all your pride go?" Then, he smiles and laughs like a psycho. I then smile at him. He then stands up, and opens his hand wide, and creates a glowing dark blue sphere. saying, "Here is where it went" I get shocked and quickly, not knowing what i was doing, i just opened mine as well, and make a fist, then the thing happened again. my eye glowed a yellow rotating cross, my hands with trails of green and yellow colors. then I spread open my hand making a light blue sphere, but even bigger, somehow, with my will, I activated sheer force.

I then form the shape of the sphere to a blade attacked to my arm, like Aero's. I swiftly dash to him, and slash him passing him with it, it didn't cut him, nor make him bleed, just cuts out the energy he uses. I then remove the blades as they quickly shorten and then scatter like a trail of colored dust. the same goes to the mysterious energy.

He later stands up and goes to his chair, sits down, and recovers.

I then ask him, "Where did it go then" he doesn't answer my question, but replied "heh, I'll tag along with ya. you earned my respect."

"Well you didn't earn mine." I say.

Then 3 seniors from 10th grade come to me and threaten me,

"Dude, you should quit on life, you will never get a girlfriend being that short." The one in the midles says. the one in the right approaches me, shoving me to the wall. "Haha! you're too short you can't defend yourself!" While the last one punches me in the stomach.

I stop them by blocking his punch.

"Hey you. the middle one says,don't catch his hand again, or you're dead to us."

I then backfire.

"I'm too young too have a girlfriend, but where are yours? I bet if you had, they ditched you for your attitudes you dipshits. I then simply walk away.

away.

"That kid's got some nerve talking to me like that... Gr..."

"Don't get on his, I feel familiar with that face of his... hmm... It's at the tip if my tounge. AH! I remember."

"Don't get in this kid's nerves, I think he's the one that stood up to Aero, and that guy Ace. Ace the. comes over us and says" Hi Zero! Whattha doing? Nothing, just these annoying guys tried to steal my alone time spot.

"HUH!? What did you say kid?" The one who shoved me to the wall says.

"Senior whatever guy, shut it." I said.

He came to punch me, then Ace came in to punch HIM.

"Tch. Why don't ya leave him alone? he only got a few friends dammit, maybe even none." Ace says

"Gr... YOU!" He knocks Ace over. "Tch."

"Hm." I say. then went over to his back and I flinch him.

"Take this." I immediately knock him out.

The other teens went away.

Ace went too to eat lunch, when I finally can take my lunch alone, since it's more peaceful like this.

While it was before lunch, we needed to head to the gymmasium

 **=~~11:00--Outside Gymnasium~~=** I do this now btw :P also I kinda just made this story for fun.

Someone approached me. "You're in trouble sir."

"Why?" I ask him

He smirks with a familiar look "I've heard that you've beaten some seniors. huh?"

"It's called self defense. if you weren't educated enough to know that, then leave me alone."

"Doesn't this anger you? the fact you'll get suspended for a week?"

"No. It's not like I liked school anyway. it's always a daily struggle for everyone who tries attacking me. Excuse me, I must go to the gym."

 **=~~3:40--Dorm room~~=**

I work on my homework as I feel frustrated. not knowing why.

I then fall alseep as I almost finish my homework. I slept on the table.

Then I woke up as my alarm clock rang. I fell back asleep as I was too sleepy.

Suddenly, I woke up, and I check the time. "ITS 7:30!!! DAMMIT I'M LATE!!"

I go and take a really quick bath, then change my clothes, after I changed, I rushed out the door banging it.

"Good thing no one was there." Then I run towards the school ground as I hear people assembled. I heard some announcements. I quietly went down and go to my line. Everyone noticed me "HEY! YOU'RE LATE!" "DON'T DO THAT. EVER. AGAIN." "Aren't you supposed to be at the back?" Then when I went to my position as a teacher approached me. "You're suspended for the next week." A part of me was screaming terrified. But most was cheering for happiness. I already have good grades. I don't care if I get suspended.

 **WELP THAT'S IT. THANKS, for reading? I guess. anyway thanks for wasting your time reading over 1k letters. meh. Or is it words? I'm confused / Aaaanyway... nothing. just.** **ZERO OUT**


	3. 3 The Uprising

I created this, and is still ongoing. Give me reviews if you want, so I find the motive to make more chapters than how i planned. which is 24. WARNING!! THIS FIC HAS STRONG LANGUAGE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED.

 **3\. The Uprising**

 **\--{Zero's POV}--**

~~8:00--Dorm room~~=

The next morning I remembered about the warning. I became cautious when I heard people panic.

"IT'S A SPACESHIP!" "IS IT THE GOVERNMENT???"

I sigh. "Ugh. I don't think I'm prepared."

Suddenly, I hear multiple explosions coming from the school building"

"ugh, I gotta go, Or else we may all die."

I wear my clothes as quickly as possible and rush to the school building.

"I don't know if I have time. Gghhh."

I went into the school building as I could. And I was not wanting to see

this result.

~~8:10--Outside School building~~=

 _The school building is filled with smoke_

"I'm too late."

I was filled with hatred. Urgh. "This is what I get for being a lazy drilbit."

"Can't even save my own school.

Suddenly the mythical being I saw came to me and said,"

"It's not over. you can still stop them." They say as We rush upstairs as they talk about hope.

We finally found them.

"Hey you FUCKSTICKS." I shouted at them.

They looked at me, laughing. "Fuckstick? you took too long to get here."

I was enveloped in rage. "gr..." The mysterious aura cloaked me again.

The yellow glowing right eye, the trails of blue and yellow aura mixed.

I grinned. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHA."

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT YOU LAZY ASSWIPE. NOT ONE BIT!"

The mythical being approached me and said. "No. it's not over, there is still hope."

I stood up, tearing up a little, "No matter what happens, I'll rip you two apart!!"

They went closer to me. "Sure."

we begin to fight

He rushes to me, "Eat this for breakfast little boy." Punching me.

I got even more angry. the mythical being blasted a ball at the one who attacked me. "There's still hope for this planet!"

"Right!" then we team up against them."

"TAKE THIS!" I say making an energy sphere. I go close to him and he blocks, I then disappear to his back shocking him. I used the blast for melee range. He then falls on the floor.

"Heheheh. Im only one. and you would die if there qere a horde of us, and which, THERE ARE." He summons the uprising and everyone attacks us. "Huh. this should be interesting." I then shape another two spheres of energy to become blades. "Heh." I dash through 4 of them trying to attack me, and knock them out easily. "So what kind of horde?" "THIS ONE!" dozens of dozens came to fight us. "tch." I said. As I knock them each one by one. "TAKE THIS!"

When there were none left, I was left tired. Then more dozens came to me and captured the mythical being and I.

~~??:??--SpaceCraft~~=

Aero knew about all this. he was watching. then came along stealthly. suddenly, a man from the uprising freed us quietly. "I'm Naijin, it's me dude. The guy. I just stole some clothes."

"Hm. not too shabby." The mythical being says.

Aero walks to us, as he says. "Think you need some help?"

"Are those the first words you've said to us?" I muttered, standing up.

"Think so." he says.

"Brace yourselves, we have many people coming here." the mythical being says.

"Hm. not too bad. there are about 400 coming our way, seems like they got a cam somewhere."

"Let's go. 100 per person." Naijin says. "LETS MOVE!" I mutter out.

The horde charges at us, we have the upper hand. "Try this for your size."

"EAT THIS!" "Outsped, outsped, outsped, kicked." "die."

We finally finished the horde.

"everybody ok?" Naijin says.

"nah im good.", Aero says, "I'm alright as well." the mythical being says looking at aero.

"Well... I'm not doing the best..." I said with a wound on my arm. "huh."

another horde approaches. "BE CAREFUL!" Naijin spat out.

"let's do this."

Then naijin speaks to me while fighting. "Zero, you're suspended right?"

"Ya, why?" I said.

"They might unsuspend you if you did this."

"Dammit. I like suspension, free time. But I just had the urge to do this."

"Hey, it's alright man. let's just focus on the battle"

"Right." I the. say, before i spotted someone trying to snipe Naijin.

"Huh?" I then rush over to him silently after defeating a dozen people. "Hey buddy, what are you trying to do? I groggily ask."

"N-Nothing." he says

"Stop lying." I say with an angry face. "Hey your friends are coming" I then jump high when they tried to jump for me. they then are scattered on the floor with the sniper. "Huh."

"ugh. the stupidity of your race is bigger than all of you stacked up together like this."

 **\--{'s POV}--**

"Master, when will we invade? They are puny after all..."

 ***Alarms***

"Oh, seems they aren't after all. Especially with that kid."

"The kid from **'The Gates of XII infinite power...' "**

"That kid wields the 12th power... **The** **Secret force... 'Ucrasia.'**

 **\--{Zero's POV}--**

"Hm. we're finally finished. huh." Naijin says

"Well no shit. What's that then." I say as I point on a huge heavy equipped Battle Mech

"GET DOWN!!" Naijin quickly says.

"We need **MECHA** speed to evade all of those bullets. Luckily, That's my specialty."

I say.

I make an energy blade and dash onto the mech's legs, and slice it.

"No more evil is **AFOOT**." I say after slicing it's legs.

"..." coming from everyone.

"It keeps continuing on shooting the ceiling. I bet we can make an opening with that."

 **We waited until there was an opening big enough for us to fit through.** We turn the mech around and push ot away.

We then jump up to the opening and find out that we're outside, with uprising members pointing at us with their futuristic rifles.

"Freeze"

We put our hands up, surrendering.

When they were near us, we kicked them, toward all the others.

"Your strategy sucks."

We finally got out, we told everyone to evacuate, while we create countless aura spheres, and blast to the ship. Luckily, it worked, but we needed lots of rest. The first Uprising ship that arrived to the earth... Never went back on its home.

GG. oh wait that's wrong. Headshot? hmm... Hole in one? Homerun? Agh, forget it, see ya in the next chapter.


	4. 4 Caging a power

**I created this, and is still ongoing. Give me reviews if you want, so I find the motive to make more chapters than how i planned. WARNING!! THIS FIC HAS STRONG LANGUAGE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED**.

4\. Caging A Power

\--{ **Zerø's POV** }--

 **=~~10:00 AM Evacuation Center~~=**

"Ugh. At least we drove them away..."

 **Swi**

"Who's there!?"

"Heh heh. Seems you never heard of me."

"What!??"

"I, am the hakaishin (God of destruction). Invincible and almighty warrior of this universe. I have come to train you, to defend your world. I recently went to Planet Uprising, and they tried to bribe me with treasures. I refused. Then they tried to poison the food they offered me. That is why."

"So you're angry and you are going to train me because of that? Mkay."

"Are you taunting me? I could end you right here if I wanted."

"Nope. I'm not trying to taunt you, train me. I need strength to ptotect my friends, because they seemed like family to me."

"Alright." He says as he summons a black metallic looking headgear, handgear and leg gear.

I tried to wear all of them from the ground, surprisingly, they were too heavy. I tried to carry them all again.

"How heavy are these things? I can barely carry them!!" I said as I slowly lift them up.

"Hm... about 5 tons each."

"Is this the heaviest I will be able to carry?"

"When you got farther, the maximum to this training weights will be a million megatons i think."

"That's too heavy! It's gonna be like carrying the sun, which forces me not to stop because of the earth!"

"How noble?" Hakaishin says.

"Oh. and what's your name?"

"Ruga."

"That's a rare name..."

"It is in your planet that is."

"Hm."

 **Ruga trained Zero for 2 months.** **2 months later**

\--{???'s POV}--

"Are we here yet?"

"We are close, only 20 ticks.*

"Hm... okay."

"eh heh heh heh heh heh heh. It's time to say goodbye to this planet."

"We will tame you like a dog, Ucrasia."

"Heh heh heh heh heh.."

\--{Zero's POV}--

 **=~~3:00 PM Evacuation Center~~=**

"Thanks Ruga!"

"Try this on." Ruga says.

"Carry this 100m ton piece of metal, it came from my planet."

"Mkay." I said as I try to lift the massive piece of metal

"Huh. The training actually worked???"

"That is called 'Katchin' (Don't sue me Akira Toriyama I'm a fan of yours T--T)

"Welp, it's time to say goodbye Ruga!"

"Bye? is that a word in this planet?" He says as he leaves faster than light.

"I'll stop you there."

"Who?" I flinched

"I, am the 11th key of infinity, Kin. And pleasure to meet the 12th.

You. 'Ucrasia'."

"Who or what is Ucrasia?" I curiously asked.

"The specimen that talked back."

"I'm... Ucrasia?"

"Why. yes."

"I don't know who or what the fuck you are, but leave me, and this planet alone."

"You might be familiar with these looks"

 **The mysterious person took of his jacket and showed the clothes of an Uprising planet inhabitor.**

"So... You're one of them.." I deeply said.

"Hur hu hu hu hu hu huh..."

"Well then, Why did you show yourself to me, knowing you'll die?"

"Oh, I wont."

 **I get in a stance for powering up and a Golden yellow with green outlines to my body shape and yellow aura.**

"Augh..." I smile.

"What monstrosity is THIS!??"

"Take..." I say as I make a fist. "THIS!!"

I punch him as he gets heavily damaged with a slight crack in his armor.

"AGHHHH!!!" He flinched.

I unhand him and said "That's just a small taste. Get ready for the big guns."

"Temporal..." I say as I form a light blue sphere of aura in my right hand. "BURST!!" I let out a burst of beaming energy instead of just a sphere.

"WHAT IN THE FU-" he said as he blast him off the evacuation center's entrance.

"Kugh..."

"So. Where was the strength you were talking about?"

"Uha... ha... ha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"What's wrong??"

"You want to die that badly?"

"Do you not seem to be near to death in your state?"

"No. I'm not." He stands up and removes his plated armor.

He dropped his armor on the ground and a loud thud came into place.

"Hm. Seems pretty heavy."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" He laughs as he disappears to my side.

"I. told. you." He says with a sinister voice.

"AGH!" I flinched.

"HAGH!" He knees my stomach and sledgehammers me to the ground"

"KUWAGHHH!!" I shouted as I spat blood.

"You wanted more of this. Am I right?"

"Nghh..." I struggled.

I then fainted...

When I woke up, I looked to see fire everywhere. My schoolmates running away from me.

"Do you think I'll let you escape!!??" I hear the person's voice

He makes tons of spears and brings them towards my schoolmates.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu... Can't believe some eacaped" He said as he goes away from me.

On the other side another schoolmate of mine which is my classmate, Haruka. ran towards me.

"You have to fight back.."

"R-Run..." I whispered.

"Please..." She cried out.

"Hah... I've gotta strike back." I say as I slowly stand up.

"Ugh." I felt my leg injured.

"This is all I've got left..."

"Timeshift... Dragon... BURST...!" I say as I get cloaked into a dragon head, leaving neck parts behind as I go through towards him.

"Heh..." I heard him say.

He catches my fist and throws me down.

He then heard Haruka crying in a wall as he makes an energy ball

"Uggh... RUN! HARUKA!!" I screamed out

When she ran away silently he was mad... really... mad.

"I am KIN! NOBODY CAN DEFEAT ME!"

"you... you monster."

"HURYAHHHHHHHHH" he shouts loudly.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!??" he screams at me as he breaks the ground

 **I suddenly fainted...** \--{3rd person view}--

"That bitch... she ran away... HOW DARE THEY!??" Kin shouts out.

"Heh. that pathetic stick. he fainted..." he says to my frail.. weak body...

 **Zero wakes u** **p**

" **Huh?** " I said to myself as I see the only person who cared about me during middle school, Korrina. Being chased.

"HELP!!" She screams out loud as she runs away from Kin.

"There's no escape." he said to her.

"K-K-Korinne..?" I said as I get enfuriated.

" **GET UP! GET THE HELL UP!"** My mind shouted at me.

"Try this on for dodging." he says as he brings on countless sharp rocks, and shoots them towards her.

 **I get up as a huge cloud of dust came to place.** "ZERO!!" Korrina cries out to me.

"Heh. just.. came in." I said in a soft and low voice as I got angry.

"YOU!" I said to Kin.

"you're fucking dead to me." I said.

"You shithole. haven't you given up yet? Look at the countless blood holes in your body from me." He points at me

"I don't care. I've only wanted to protect what's important in my life. My family, friends... they're my comrades. Even if I don't have many friends. I've sworn to protdct every single live being whom I trust!"

"HAH! THAT DOESN'T MATTER. YOU'LL DIE WITH THEM!"

"And that's what I want."

"W-what???" Korrina says to me.

 **that's the end. cliffhanger there...**


	5. 5 Teardrop

WARNING!! THIS FIC HAS STRONG LANGUAGE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED.

2-3k word chapters are how long my chapters are now.

5\. Teardrop

 **=~~??:?? PM Evacuation Center (destroyed**

"I'd rather die with them than leave them here to die!" I shouted at Kin.

"Huh. huh. HUHAHAHAHAHA! You fool, in this world, I'm the only one that decides fates." He summons more rocks and shoots them at me.

"Zero! Please? Be alright..." Korrinne cries out to me as I collapse due to the countless holes on my body.

"Save yourself. Go." I stare into her shattered eyes.

"I'll die here alongside with you! my parents left me here already!" Her tears shining as they fall on me

"FOOL! I told you you're nothing! I decided your end here and it's happening! ACCEPT THAT I'M AT GOD LEVEL!"

"No you aren't!" I turn to face him.

"So is your friend here, she's dead in my eyes."

"Zero.." her tears escaping from her sad eyes. "please..? I can't watch you like this... please?" she cries out to me.

 ** _(I know too cringy.)_**

"Please. Korrinne... Run. away... Just know.. That I'm always gonna be there, supporting you.." My conscience doesn't want her to die.

"No! I refuse to leave! she sniffs in front of my bloody face.

"You'll die here if you stay!" I hesitantly shouted at her.

"What if that's what I choose!?" She responds with formidable strength.

"W-Why? I don't want you to go... Aren't you more comfortable with your friends?"

"They left me here alone." She said frowning.

"Alright... Just go. I'll die here alone. I don't want you to be involved."

I said to her.

"Done with your drama?" Kin terrorises us, creating more sharp rocks, throwing it at us.

"RUN!" I shouted at Korrinne.

"No. I wont leave you here to die alone." Speaking to me with her shattered look.

"I'm not letting you die here!" I said while getting up and taking damage by the rocks near her.

"Urgh... G-go. While you c-can." I say in a tone where I'm out of breath.

"Try this on!" Kin creates 2 wooden, extremely sharp spears, And wields them.

"HA!" He shouts like a maniac throwing the spears towards korrinne.

dusty clouds covered every air at that place.

When the dust clouds cleared, Korrinne was left unharmed with her face in a nervous look with her eyes closed.

"H--How?" He angrily shouts at her, creating another spear.

"..." The sound I made behind him.

"Deadlock." I calmly said. That's my short term meaning 'you're fucked.'

"Deadlo-?" I cut him off by sucker punching him

"GAGH!" He complained.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE O-"

I went to his back, creating a ball of energy, as I blasted it, he was knocked down to the ground making a broken trail as he was sliding through.

"Hm." I said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL ERASE YOU!"

"tch." I irritatingly said as I disappear to his back

"Where did he-"

I cut him off by saying "Looking for something?"

"I know what you're looking for." I said as he looks for me around the cloud of smoke covering him.

"THIS!" I punch him with Timeshift dragon burst, as I slam him across the ground, slightly digging it.

"KUYAAAAAGHHHH!!" He shouts as he digs using his head in a straight line.

When I finished punching his head upwards, I grab his head and throw it to a massive piece of concrete from the broken buildings around.

"GAGHHUH!!!!!!" he shouts out loud as his head gets injured.

"Temporal.. BURST!" I said as I charged and shot out a beam of time distorting energy.

"Not again!" he says as the concrete gets broken and he gets dragged across by the beam.

"What... re you?

"So. You want a weapon fight? Sure." I said as I make 2 energy swords in a certain style of the left blade facing backwards, and the right blade facing forward.

"Tch... TCHIYAH!!" he screams out as he tries to impale me with spears.

"Nope." I calmly whisper to myself as I slice all of them in a sword dance.

"HOW... DID YOU?"

"Deadlock." I expressed as I go through him in a silent state while hitting him in the stomach, removing half the energy he uses for power and half his health's energy.

"Give up, the tables have been turned around." I tried to discourage him.

"How... Can I lose... to such a puny penis...? No. It's not done..."

"You plotting something?"

"Oh yes..."

"If there's something that hasn't happened yet, I'll destroy you before you can kill us." I say as I extend my right hand towards his weakened body.

"You plotting something as well?" He asks me as stardust cloaks my body.

"Return to the place you came from, or perish from this." I threaten him.

"Hah. Hah. HAH. HAHAHAHA. It's not that simple. Try me... Go on." He smirks in an evil way.

"Alright." I said as stardust goes to my hand in three corners.

"Go ahead." He confidently says.

"Sure." I finished charging the attack.

"Stardust..."

"I wont budge." He smiles.

" **Impulse!** " I said as I unleash a laser-like ray of Stardust in an extremely high speed manner.

"What the?" He realized what happened.

"Your fault." I smile at him as the thin ray hits him in the stomach.

"WHAT... IS THIS!!!???"

"Stardust. Octillions."

"WHAT!??? HOW DO YOU HAVE THIS MUCH POWER???" He curiously asks me.

"A promise I made years ago." I remember.

"Urgh... Power from emotion?? How is that possible?"

"Korrinne probably doesn't remember. But I made a promise to protect her even at the risk of my life." I tell her.

"Me?" Korrinne followed me during the fight, and heard me.

"You probably can't remember. After all, you hang out with your friends rather than me. We were just kids... Now we're new teens. And I have to carry out my duty to the bitter end."

"ENOUGH TALK! URGH!" Kin still complains as the ray continues.

"You struggling there?" I ask him.

"Oh.. about that, watch this." He says as he absorbs the ray.

"He's... absorbing it?" I realized I was wrong.

"Korrinne! hide!" I tell her.

"Hello." Kin evilly greets me.

"What do you want? How did you absorb it!?" I curiously shout at him.

"Because you were talking with that girl, I was able to wait until you lost your focus, and then spread my energy on it, then take it as mine."

"Tch. And now we're equal?" I competitively ask him.

"Maybe."

"I don't think so." I suddenly appear at his back.

"What the?" He jumps in curiosity as I punch him, flying him away.

"So.., you were holding ba- GAGH!" Another punch.

"You.. Heh. Thought I was fighting with my all? He suddenly asks me.

"You... Were?" I responded.

"Hah. Hah." he said while spikes grew in his back.

"Witness the power of The true god!" He throws a punch straight at me.

"Tch." I said as I caught his hand.

"How?

"Hm." I calmly hit him in the stomach with a powerful punch.

"Why... you... DEVIL!" He creates a hundred of spears and burns them with a huge fire.

"Huh? How did he?" I asked.

"ANGER! BURNING IMPALER!"

"This might be trouble." I move away from him and summon some energy spheres and lift them from the ground and throws it at his spears.

"You thought that was enough?" He said to me as the spears pop the spheres like bubbles.

"TCH!" I try to evade all of them.

 **Huff.. Huff...** "I can't... keep up..." My breathe was running out.

"Round 2!" He summons 10x more spears, burning them and throws them at me.

"My will... I can't give up!" I say as I create energy swords again, in the same stance.

"Again? That wont work."

"Fight. FIGHT. FIGHT!" I shout out as I slice through the burning wooden spears in a dance.

"You can't keep this up for long."

"tch! TAKE THIS YOU PUTRID CUNT!" I say as I dash towards him and spin while slashing.

"What's this? Blood??" He shockingly asked.

"When the energy protecting your body is gone, you get sliced for real." I explained to Him

"My burning will to fight to the end wells up inside of me, now. DEADLOCK!" I vanish the swords and create a timeshift dragon, which allows me to move faster, however consumes my energy alot.

"tchiyah!" I shout as I punch him flying, the dragon still on him and blasts out a huge energy wave.

"You... Ucrasia.." He silently shouts (wait wut?) at me.

"Hm." I glare at him while he falls onto the ground.

"Tch, tchah. You. Of all people, Ucrasia gifted itself to an unborn prick!" He exclaimed.

"Says the spear-user. You prick." I smile after insulting him.

"YOU!" He pointed at me, Summoning a spear, burning it with even greater power.

"Cyromancer dance." I create two swords and slash him repeatedly.

"Nghh.." He looks at me angrily, picking up the energy sword at the last slash.

"hm?" I got curious about why he was able to grab it.

"...Hgh!..." He spreads negative energy to my claymores.

"Aghhhhh!" I complained saying "What is this?" Curiously.

"Hahahahaha..." He laughed and then smirked.

"Gotcha bitch." I silently said as I disappear the sword he held, and formed it again, being able to slash him.

"What the!?" He exclaims out.

"tch." I calmly complain while stabbing him right in the mouth, passing through his eye.

"You dare defy me... I.. am.. Kin. THE 11TH GATE OF INFINITY. I WILL NOT LOSE TO A MERE HUMA-!"

I cut him off by stabbing his mouth deeper. "Shut up. You told me I am one as well."

"Ha- Ha- Hagh!" He complains.

"I said. Shut... up. Learn some manners. Grow the hell up."

"Huh... I never knew that this would happen..." He says as if he relaxed the entire time.

"Hm? Wut are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just thought it wouldn't end this way.."

"End like wu-!" He cut me off by sucker punching me with a blade.

"That." He says looking at me.

"Tch..." I said in an annoyed manner.

"Hahahahaha... Hah." He laughs at me.

"Hmph." I heard a voice coming and slicing the back of Gin, along with dust covering every part of it.

"Heh." He smirked as if it was nothing. "This should be interesting..."

The figure bolted back, and soon the dust disappeared revealing who it was.

"Can't believe you haven't killed this shithead yet.." They said.

"Aero? Where have you been?" I curiously asked him

"Came from the country in the west from here. Heard and saw many explosions so I came in to check, and here I find, this dirty pile of shit."

"Yea... Mkay. Welp, let's create a team?" I try to tag along with him

"I hate teaming up with other people..." He looked disgusted.

I tried to change the subject, asking him, "Also, what were you doing in the west?"

"Some terorrists bombing in a supposedly safe area." He answered me.

"Enough. TALK!" Gin exclaimed butting into our conversation. Trying to impale us with burnt spears.

"Shut up" We both said at the same time, creating energy blades, slicing the spears insrantly.

"Anyway.." I said, looking disgusted.

"That's it!" Gin seems annoyed...

"I WILL ENJOY TORTURING EVERY LAST PART OF THE BOTH OF YOU..." He angrily spat out, burning with raging fires from his hand

"Pyrokinesis?" I pondered out.

"You _Literally_ see me burning my own _Spears_." He tells me.

"I don't really care to be honest." I tell him, irritating him a bit.

"Shut up!" Aero exclaimed to the both of us.

"Is that the first time I heard you yell?" I realized.

 **Without noticing, Kin was in my back. He summoned a spear and impaled me in the back, thrusting it stabbing outwards as well.**

"Ugh!" I got shocked. "You... piece of..-" Cutting me off by piercing through my injury even more.

I cough as he backdrafts and unimpales me, and then I faint.

 **~~=00:00 N/A Unknown place)=~~** "(Where... am I?)" I looked around me, revealing nothing but plain darkness, and a statue revealing a dragon. I've seen it before, but I can't seem to scratch the cover out.

"(I'm.. in a dark place)" I wandered around.

I was walking around with sounds of small splashes as I walk through a shallow water. I was just walking back to the sculpture until I heard a strong roar, realizing that I had a necklace, as it reacted with a silver sparkle.

"(What in the world... Is this?)" I got curious quickly.

"It is... Ucrasia. The dragon of time..." I was shocked to hear an echoing voice.

"How.. Did you hear my thoughts?" I was confused.

"This is your mind's space. I can hear anything you think of." They answers me.

"Anything I think of??" I had slightly cold feet.

"Getting that much nervous?" They tells me.

"A little? I don't really know..." They knew I was nervous.

"Tell me.. You would really like to go back to your world.. Would you not?" She wanted me to spill the beans.

"I want to protect my friends. I consider them as family... You.. What are you? Reveal yourself to me, please." I requested them to show up, and they did. I looked up to see a white and blue combined colored dynasty shaped dragon.

"I am **'Ucrasia'**. The dragon who posseses the power of time. You inherit my power."

"I... want to be stronger, Ruga told me that I must bring my power to it's maximum." I state it to them.

"I. see... However, if a gate of infinity directly gives power to its holder, then they highly likely be sure to go on an outrage. BUT. It is fixable, if you can control at least your movements, then you might have a chance of surviving." They answer me with a very low voice.

"I wam willing to sacrifice even my own life to save my friends. They are held very dearly to me, and I would never abandon them." I fought as if I am about to give up my life.

"Very well." They tell me as they close my eyes with psychokinesis.

 **~~=(??:?? PM City [Destroyed] )**

 **"GET THE FUCK UP... GET UP..."** Those were the only words I can heae in my mind.

"Tch... I can't keep up much longer.." Aero said as he gets tired...

Everybody was frightened right when an explosion of dust occured. The building that fell on my body had collapsed as well.

 **3rd person perspective}--** A mysterious black figure with a red eye has the shape of the body of Zero.

"Zero, is that you?" Aero went over to me.

Zer ignored him, instead of answering him. Zero went on the building about to meet its fall with Kin, ready to exterminate him.

Kin wondered, "He seems rather quiet"

"He's engulfed within his anger." Aero explained to Kin.

"I guess he's determined to die alone now heh?" Kin tries to taunt Zero

Zero was swallowed up by dark aura... As if he could not wake up and realize what's happening.

"Let's see what he's willing to offer.." Kin neared Zero.

Zero then created ten black and red swords, and levitated them.

"This.. is new." He told himself.

The swords shifted when they started speeding towards Kin, forcing him to inch away. Zero then formed two new swords, and went towards Kin faster than any of them have been before.

Zero kept slashing and slashing until Kin bled.

"Guh... not again." He was annoyed.

"(That slash.. it was different, it's as if he projected an energy born slash.)" Aero thought to himself.

Kin was having trouble deflecting every sword until he found out Zero was missing, then exclaimed out,

"Where, and when did he g-" He was cut off by being stabbed by a sword in the back.

"G..Go.." He mentioned out in a small tone as he was stabbed.

Zero quickly removed his blade from the bleeding demon, and something unexpected happened..

"Hm?" Zero was puzzled, the dark aura had shattered and withered.

"What.. happened? I was moving on my own?" Zero couldn't remember anything.

"Hu... Huhuh. Hu." Kin laughed right before he coughed.

"What was that.. Just now? Was it just me? Or, was I cloaked within something controlling me?" I was wondering

"Ucrasia.." He coughs again. "Has responded to your wish." Kin commented.

"Ucrasia.. Did this?" Zero said before he remembers what had happened in his mind.

"Oh don't worry.." It means that you must join me.

"No... Not at all... But you're right. Ucrasia responded, right after I met them."

"Oh, still wont shift your side, huh?" He tells Zero.

"Hm. There'd be no way I'd join you, you got me pretty much killed there." Zero then replies to his statement.

"Then.. Heh, I could end you right here..." He smirks and stands, despite all the pain he has sustained, while wielding a small blade, and moves towards Zero's weak body.

"I **don** **'t** apologize for rudely interrupting" A voice echoes in the skies.

"I must show you.. What a god of destruction is capable of."

"Is that.. Ruga?" He brought my thought out.

"Heh. Yes..." He says as lightning struck the ground, revealing Ruga.

"But. Lord Ruga, what are you plotting to do?" He curiously asked him

"It's in my title's name. You know which part." He answers me as he walks towards Kin.

"You." He extends his index and middle finger towards Kin. and said

"You don't deserve to exist at all. Begone and vanish from existence. Extermimate!" He exclaims out right before he swirls up into a void of nothingness, until he vanished completely.

Korrina ran over and hugged Zero, smiling.

Aero went back to the west to defend.

Nai's whereabouts are still unknown.

And Ace remained alive, and is nowhere to be found either.

After everything, everybody decided to rebuild the city, and co-operate with each other.

 **Sap, Iz Zero here. Hai, just wanted you to know, I know there are many twist and turns in this chapter, but be honest, you know how hard it is to think whenever studies get on your way, it's stressful af. I know. But please understand it :\ I wont be able to write weekly, or maybe not even monthly. I plan to therefore FINISH this fiction. _DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE A NEW_ _ONE. _ With a 2 year timeskip, because writing down every part of it is pretty boring, and I have no motive to do that.** **Peace! P.S.: I know this fic is cringy.. And the new one... It will be called " _Crossed Dimensions_ "**.


End file.
